Love Me
by slmliau
Summary: Smutty, smutty SaruMi one-shot! This can be read separately from my previous fic, Found; however, those who do so will lack a grasp of the background that led to them um, yeah. xD enjoy.


Of course I decided to write a smutty fic next. Hopefully you guys won't find it overly terrible. "orz

**Disclaimer: **K Project is not mine!

* * *

Low, sensual moans reverberated in the air, tangled with the sound of clothes being carelessly discarded onto the floor.

"Nn…" a faint moan escaped the mouth of the chestnut-haired boy. He gripped Saruhiko's hair tightly, one hand stripping the other of his vest.

It was all too much for Misaki – the fierce dancing and meeting of their tongues; Saru's dark eyes filled with nothing but him; and those wandering, exploring hands.

"Mmf!" Misaki flinched, as goose bumps trailed after the Blue's hands like echoes. The sensations he left seared along the Red's skin, long after the cool hands had traveled elsewhere.

For once, Fushimi Saruhiko wished he had a video camera on hand. Even a recording device like the one the creepy Black Dog carried around would suffice. The breathless, blushing face of his Misaki was too much, and he refused to allow himself to forget even a millisecond of that moment.

"Hah," Misaki gasped, eyes slightly dazed from Saruhiko's passionate kisses. He was clothed only from waist down, but his shorts were now being pulled at by prying fingers. "W-wait…are you sure that creepy Blue didn't conceal anything here?"

"He did claim to have, with one in each of the rooms of all Scepter4 members." Saruhiko mumbled, in-between kisses. His mouth trailed down the Red's neck and torso, marking it with bites and hickeys the other would be embarrassed and horrified to see the next day.

_Mine._

"_Hah? _Seriously? Stop, we c-can't be doing this here then." Misaki's voice broke, much to his mortification. He would have never dreamed of doing anything even close to this, much less with a person he had sworn for so long was his enemy. But the idea of having that freaky Blue captain monitoring them and smirking at their –ahem – activities, made his skin crawl.

The Blue chuckled, gently caressing the crimson cheeks aflame with desire and embarrassment. "That virgin face really is too much, Mi-sa-_kii_~. I don't think you really want to stop now, do you?"

"S-shut it! I told you not to call me that!"

Saruhiko smirked, leaning back to survey his handiwork. Misaki shivered beneath him, his face positively glowing.

"Saru..?" the hazel-eyed man reached upwards, timidly wrapping his arms around Saru, bringing him forward so that their eyes connected again.

"_Misaki,_" he murmured in response, kissing his lips and using his tongue to lick the boy's mouth open in response.

A burning heat grew within the Red, as their tongues explored each other's mouths. He trembled, as the foreign feelings drowned his brain in an overload of stimuli. It was as if he was getting drunk off of Saru.

_What were we talking about again?_

"Hard already, Misaki?" Saruhiko teased. The mewling sounds Misaki emitted made him want to eat the boy up.

"S-shut up, you are too!" He cursed himself for being so sensitive. "W-wait, where do you think you're – ngh!"

It was almost enough to push the Blue over the edge when Misaki let out a loud moan at his touch. He stroked the boy a few times before kissing his way down to the erect member. Saruhiko took it into his mouth entirely, sucking him, as his fingers began to stretch Misaki's entrance.

"Hn - !" Misaki bit his lips at Saru's bold move and the sudden intrusion. "Don't…touch there – ah…"

Saruhiko couldn't reply, with his mouth full of Misaki's member, instead, answering by taking Misaki deeper into his throat and adding another finger into his hole, thrusting gently.

"Mn, S-Saru!" Misaki gripped the man's hair, pulling none too gently. "Wait, I'm going to – "

Immediately, Saruhiko released the boy, gasping slightly as he inhaled without anything blocking his trachea. He wasn't going to allow it to end quite yet. Flipping the Red over so that his firm ass was raised towards him, he said, "Ne, Misaki ~ are you going to cum without me?~"

Misaki shuddered in response, as Saruhiko lubricated himself and teased his entrance. "Cold…"

He never felt this way before, and everything Saru did drove him closer to the edge. He wanted him so badly.

A slender finger traced his spine, raising another line of goose bumps, and Saruhiko inserted himself into Misaki's entrance slowly, one hand rubbing Misaki's erect and leaking cock. The burning sensation grew even hotter, as Saruhiko pushed in and out, allowing the other to get use to the stretching and the rhythm.

"Are you okay?" the Blue watched for any signs of discomfort, unwilling for their first time together to end up as another painful memory. "You're really tight, Misaki."

"I'm…it hurts." The words are a mixture of gasps and pants. "It feels kinda weird, Saru."

"Nn…relax and loosen up a little, will you?" He thrust faster this time, enjoying the smooth hotness of Misaki's insides. "God, you feel so good."

"Haa…Saru!" Misaki clings to him, shuddering when Saruhiko's cock hit somewhere deep. "Ah…_ah!_"

Saruhiko groaned as Misaki tightened around him further. He took note of where he had thrust, hoping to produce the same response again. He flipped Misaki over, and pinned him down so that he could watch Misaki's face, his lovely eyes tearing up. ""Who knew a virgin like you could let out such an erotic moan?~"

Cause of death: cuteness overload.

"S-shut up," he flushed, absolutely mortified at the sounds he was making. "You're – hn – going so deep..."

His hips began to jerk forwards involuntarily, meeting Saruhiko's thrusts halfway, as he pounded into him faster and harder. Their tongues danced desperately, as if it would be their first and last time together.

Saruhiko rubbed Misaki's member, the pre-cum seeping out from its tip. "You're so cute, Mi-sa-_kiii_~." From the looks of it, neither of them were going to last long.

He nibbled the boy's ear, chuckling at how red his face was. He angled his cock just off of Misaki's sweet spot, preferring to tantalise him with the possibility of sheer pleasure a bit longer, and captured the Red's lips in another kiss.

"Saru…" Misaki breathed, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. "Don't…tease me like that."

"Why don't you beg me for it, hm?" Saruhiko continued to thrust just off the mark, savouring the hotness of having his cock buried deep into Misaki's ass.

"Ha - !" he let out another gasp, his cock twitching as he nearly came from the anticipation. "F-fuck! Just fuck me already, Saru!"

The Blue's lips curled into a grin, "Your wish is my command, _Misaki ~._"

He plunged into him, abandoning all pretense. Over and over, he slammed into Misaki, aiming for that one spot that would drive the boy crazy with desire.

"Ah_…Saru - !_" Misaki cried out, as he came all over their stomachs, his head dizzy with pleasure. His ass clenched around Saruhiko, as he climaxed, and Misaki lost consciousness for a moment. His call triggered Saruhiko's release, and he spurted deep inside the Red, the warmth enveloping them both.

Completely drained, he slipped out of the boy and collapsed onto the bed beside him, his arms wrapped securely around Misaki.

* * *

When they woke up, the afternoon sun had already begun to stream in through the curtains. Their PDAs lay buried beneath their clothes on the floor, the screens from Saruhiko's showing over 15 missed calls from the Lieutenant and various subordinates.

Misaki peeked out from under the blankets. "G-g-g-good morning."

"Good morning," Saruhiko smiled, their activities from the night before completely captured in his memory. "Are you feeling sore anywhere?"

"It's…" Misaki winced as he attempted to sit up. "I think I'll stay home today."

Saruhiko pressed a chaste kiss on Misaki's lips. "I love you."

"S-stupid! I l-l-l-love!" he stuttered, his face blushing a deep shade of red. "I love y-y-y - !"

"How can you be concerned of saying something like that after what we did last night?" His Misaki was really too cute.

"Iloveyoutoo!" the words were nearly incomprehensible, as Misaki buried his face back into the security of the blankets.

Saruhiko threw back the covers, disliking the Red's tendency to hide his flustered face. "Mi-sa-_kii ~_ where do you think you're disappearing to? If you're still anxious about the captain hiding cameras in the room – though it would be pathetic if you were worried _after _you had already had sex with me – you should know that I was only joking. I disabled them the first week I moved in." And oh how he regretted it now, after what they had done the previous night.

"I wasn't worried about that!" he lied. If he were to be more honest, he would have to admit that saying he loved Saru had been even more embarrassing, though he had had no problem saying it that first time months ago.

"Of course not," dark blue eyes danced merrily. The happiness at their successful lovemaking would have the man elated for weeks. No doubt it was yet another way for him to tease the Red, especially when Misaki found out his virginity was technically still intact – just not his ass virginity.

"Go back to sleep. I'm taking the day off," Saruhiko tilted Misaki's face up and kissed him softly, before resting his chin on the hazel-haired boy's head.

Misaki pressed his face against Saruhiko's bare chest, enjoying its taut smoothness and warmth. He was still exhausted, and having Saru cuddle him was making him sleepy again. He yawned, stretching his arms, before wrapping them around Saruhiko's neck and placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"You're too kind," the cleaning robot said, exiting the room, a pair of underwear in its clutches and another partially covering its head. Apparently their night's activities had not gone unnoticed after all.

"What the _FUCK?!_"

**FIN.**

* * *

asdfjk; I can't believe I wrote this - I was in dire need of smutty, happy SaruMi, and this happened. I'm sorry. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻


End file.
